Hydrodynamic torque converters with turbine dampers are known. In that case, a torsional vibration damper is actively disposed between the turbine shell and the driven side of the torque converter, in that, for instance, the turbine hub accommodating the turbine shell is rotatably connected on the driven side, for instance, on a converter hub, which is connected rotatably by means of input splined shaft of the transmission. Between the converter hub and the turbine hub in this case, the torsional vibration damper is actively disposed as a turbine damper, so that torsional vibrations from the internal combustion engine driving the impeller, transmitted via the impeller to the turbine, are dampened within the torque converter before torque is transmitted to the input shaft.
With the increase of torque developed by modern internal combustion engines, the following are required—on the one hand more stable designs of turbine dampers and on the other hand—an improved vibration insulation. In the unpublished German application No. 10 2008 051 972.3, a combined torsional vibration damper with a centrifugal force pendulum absorber is proposed for this purpose, in which a multi-stage torsional vibration damper is provided, with which several damper stages with partly different functions and depending on the shifting state of a lock-up clutch are effective, so that a so-called lock-up damper is connected between the lock-up clutch and output part, and are combined together with a turbine damper. The centrifugal force pendulum absorber is, by means of separate pendulum flange, assigned to act directly on the driven side of the torque converter, namely directly on the turbine. Particularly, for compact assembly space requirements, such devices for torsional vibration damping are less suitable and costly, as result of the increased size of mounting space.